Maura Isles is Missing
by hinotawriter
Summary: Maura goes missing and Jane does everything to find her. Chapters alternate between Jane's view and Maura's view.
1. Chapter 1

Jane awoke in a dusty old hotel room that smelled of burnt coffee, with a pounding headache, not remembering how she got there or how long she had been there. The old air conditioning unit was blasting frigid cold air at her back and she was beginning to get shivers over her body. She tried to remember everything she could but she was drawing a blank; all she could remember was meeting someone who said they knew something about Maura's disappearance at a local diner.

_"Maura!" Jane called out to her girlfriend. _

"_Maura…Earth to Maura…" Jane said to Maura who she found just staring at her computer screen._

"_Oh! Sorry, Jane!" Maura said chuckling. "I was just checking up on some things, how are you?"_

_Jane became curious as to what Maura was doing that got her so glued to the computer screen, "Checking up on something's, like what? I am good, a bit tired but that comes with the job." Jane questioned. "Just a few things for work." Maura replied as she quickly shut the browsers she was viewing before Jane could get a peek._

Jane finally got up out of the rock hard bed and looked around the room that she had apparently been staying in. She saw her things in the corner still in the bag, there were a few articles of clothing on the floor near the bed, but everything was hers. She checked her phone to see the time and what day it was – It was Friday, she had the meeting with her mystery person on Wednesday but can't remember ever meeting them or ending up in the hotel room. She quickly got dressed and threw the clothes that were on the floor into her bag and walked out heading to the front desk. She had been searching for Maura for a good month now and was beginning to think the worst but she had to push that thoughts away.

She went to the front desk to check out and then went to the parking lot to find her car. She had to get to her own house and figure out what happened. She would need Frosts help with figuring out what happened and who she met because she couldn't figure out what happened but she knew whatever she learned and whoever she met, it was important to finding Maura; but someone was trying to stop her from knowing. She drove the two hour drive back to Boston – she spent the entire time trying to figure out what happened, but she was still drawing a blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura woke up feeling groggy and a sharp pain stabbing every inch of her body. When she went to move she began to feel more pain in her body, mostly in her back, probably from sitting hunched over from the way she was positioned on the cold tile underneath her; the tile was so cold it caused bumps to arise on her skin. The lights were off so she could barely make out where she was – all she knew was it was dark, cold, and smelled of the dead. She tugged at her hands but it was no use they were handcuffed to a pipe that as coming out of the ground.

She didn't remember much but she forced herself to remember everything she could even though her head was pounding. The last thing she remembered was going to the jeweler to pick up the engagement ring she had been waiting on for weeks and then waking up briefly for a few moments but it was dark and she couldn't see much. Now she was stuck in some hell hole with no way out. She continued to tug at her hands but pain was all that ensued, and it wasn't a sharp anymore it grew into a more severe pain, one that made her want to vomit due to the pain.

She eventually gave up on the constant tugging and pulling of the handcuffs after causing them to cut into her skin and bleed, after what seemed forever but was only 30 minutes. The pounding in her head became more of a hammer pounding than a simple headache would have, and it kept getting worse by the minute and that combine with her body aches and pains made her grow tired and weak. She gave up for now and closed her eyes to fall asleep and stop the pounding and hammering of her head and body.

* * *

While Jane was driving back to Boston she noticed that the same car that was behind her on the interstate kept following her, when she switched lanes so did the other car. She began to freak out a little but decided that it could just be a coincidence. She just kept driving and thought nothing of it until she got off the interstate and noticed that she was still being followed by the same car. She decided to drive around for a while hopefully driving the person away from following her but they persisted. She decided to pull up the station since that was the safest place she could be; the car drove past. She went into the station and slumped down into her chair holding back tears.

Jane sat at her desk head in her hands as she thought what to do. She felt worthless and incapable of doing anything. She couldn't think what to do at all and let out a deep sigh in frustration with the situation. She suddenly remembered that no one had checked Maura's computer hard drive yet and felt a sudden happiness for thinking of something that could help her. She quickly got up and went back to her car to leave but just as she got to her car she noticed sometime laying on the hood of her car. She couldn't make out what it was until she got to her car – when she saw what it was she felt an immense pain in the pit of her stomach, like someone had a hold on her insides and was squeezing them. She dropped her keys to the ground as a flood of her most painful and traumatizing memories fled through her body as she picked up the small bunch of lavenders that were sitting there. She held them in her hands and fell to the ground with tears in her eyes.


End file.
